theepicworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mana World
The world is dark at first, but after only a few moments light appears. Brutus is on a stage with many people looking at him. Some people were talking just before he came, but they stop as they see him. He is clearly not meant to be in this place. Someone comes up to him and ask him to get off the stage, but Brutus first want's to know why he is there. Nobody can give him an answer though. Brutus walks off the stage and exits though the highest spot. Brutus remembers this from when he was in Epic. A few times he was taken to these theaters and shown a depiction of historical events, or something that someone made up in their head. But Brutus does not have anything to do. When he is summoned, he usually has a purpose, something he must complete before he can go back to his world. This is not the case, he was accidentally summoned. But they were not surprised by him suddenly appearing like that, so could teleportation be a normal thing here? Brutus had seen it one other place, but teleportation was very rare there. Here it looked like they thought it was common. Outside it is raining, and Brutus does not have his Brute's armor or sword with him. He had grown accustomed to leaving it with the wind element when traveling so he does not accidentally leave it in other world unable to return. While walking down the street, Brutus makes a few observations. The people are the same as on Epic. Technology is behind current Epic, but not as far back as the Tiber empire. At this point, Brutus should see what other kinds of abilities people can have, and if there is some kind of evil overlord. Brutus is stopped by someone. They start to say something, but quickly abandon that thought and hurry off. As good as anyone else, Brutus follows them. The person goes into an ally, Brutus follows. They walk into a crowd, but Brutus still follows. This person must know that Brutus is following them, but they have never looked back and there are so many people around. The person goes into another ally. Brutus follows. The person is now looking at Brutus inside the ally. It looks like it was a dead end and there is now no way out. Brutus stands still. "I have to do something." "..." "I don't know what it is that I have to do." "..." "Do you have emperor of evil?" Brutus knew he might be being a little too straight forward with this approach, but manurisims in each world differ slightly and he did not feel like jumping around the issue. Suddenly there is a large pain in his back. Brutus looks around and sees 4 people gathered behind him. They are each holding sticks and pointing them at Brutus. "Now you listen here, we don't want anything to do with no demon king, so you march yourself right out of this city." "Yeah" two others say. Brutus does not particularly care about what the man is saying, the only thing that caught his attention was demon king. Maybe he is here to kill a demon king. "Where can I find a demon king?" "Try looking in a mirror thug." Brutus did not understand this. He did not look particularly different from these humans. "We don't have time to listen to his lies, get him!" The four say some words in a strange language and very thin spikes come from the sticks in their hands and fly into Brutus. Brutus is shocked by the sudden turn of events. It was certainly not the first time someone attacked him after him being summoned, but usually that happened while he was in the dark room, not after walking around a city for a while. But he did follow someone into a dark alleyway. Maybe this is just what he gets for being such a creeper. Brutus sticks out a hand and turns the spikes to dust as they get close to him. Enhancing works here too, but he expected it to at least. "I'm here to help." "That's what they all say!" "Demon kings have no soul!" "You'll eat our children!" "Nothing is safe!" These people have quite the disdain for demon kings, and they don't even know that Brutus is not one. Maybe someone is able to sense his large power and has assumed that he is a demon king. Anyway, Brutus cannot have them shooting spikes at him all day and so he tries to punch them, but they quickly jump out of the way. Brutus follows them into the street. People are staggering away. Brutus battles with them for a while. Someone comes from the crowd. They tell the assailants to stop attacking. The new person lifts there hand an sparks come from it. Brutus looks at them and prepares to get hit. SPERAKE and Brutus in on the ground after getting hit with a huge shock of electricity. Brutus gets up and uses his fire enhancing to burn that person to a crisp. The people around him continue attacking. Brutus uses more fire and keeps them back, but then they start making walls from the ground made of stone. Brutus crushes these walls with his ground enhancing and tries to escape. It is almost impossible for him to get out though, once he clears the people attacking him with the ground, he comes to a group of people throwing water on him and then freezing it. Brutus pushes their water away with his water enhancing and he freezes them before they can do anything to him. He keeps running and is by something. He is suddenly unable to move. He is being pushed to the ground from some unknown force. He looks around and sees yet another group of people, this time with both hands held out with nothing happening. It must be gravity magic. They are keeping Brutus down with gravity hundreds of times stronger than normal. Every time Brutus tries to get up, he is pushed back down. Brutus tries to use his wind enhancing on them, but he is hit with the lightning again. He can't move between the electrical shocks and the gravity increased. Brutus sees something shiny coming at him and everything turns white. Brutus is in a room with Winrar. Why, he does not know.